


A Day Without Laughter Is A Day Wasted

by kittenwrath



Series: Gruff but Tender [11]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: This is a short, ridiculous piece of pure smut inspired by weird conversations with @e-22912 (on Tumblr), who is the absolute worst influence on me.Rick bought a new toy and wants to try it out.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Gruff but Tender [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603009
Kudos: 57





	A Day Without Laughter Is A Day Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This story was originally contained in a large Rick fic archive post called "Gruff but Tender". That large archive post has been deleted and all the stories have been re-posted separately. Thanks!

“Uh, what the hell is _that_?” I asked, eyeing Rick warily as he emerged from my bedroom in nothing but his boxers and some type of ridiculous contraption strapped to his face.

“It’s a chin strap dildo, baby,” he confirmed. His grin was distorted by the way the strap stretched the skin around his mouth and the bright pink dildo bobbed up and down as he talked.

“Oh my god,” I laughed. Nothing about this was sexy. In fact, I laughed even harder as he closed the distance between us and roughly pulled me into his arms. The latex protrusion poked my cheek and neck as he attempted to kiss me. “Get off me!”

Now he was the one laughing as I forcefully shoved him away. “Come on, kitten, open – spread those thighs for me, yeah?”

“God damn it,” I groaned as he walked back toward my bedroom and motioned for me to follow. No matter how fucking weird Rick looked with that synthetic dick strapped to his chin, I could already sense his determination to try out his new toy.

Rounding the corner, I covered my face in my hands when I spied Rick slathering lube on the chin cock. 

“What on earth made you buy that?” I asked as I positioned myself on the bed and kicked off my shoes before stripping the remainder of my clothing.

“‘Cause I-I-I want – wanna make you squirt,” he stated, matter-of-factly as he grasped my ankles and yanked me toward the foot of the mattress. Without my permission, my body instantly responded as the warm sensation of arousal settled in the base of my spine. Rick had been at this task for days now and, even though he was yet to succeed, I’d had an amazing time allowing him to try. 

So, even though I continued to giggle as he hooked my knees over his shoulders, I relented; rising on one elbow to watch as I threaded my fingers through his hair and gripped at his scalp in encouragement. 

“Just – uh – just relax for me this time, kitten,” he cooed as he slipped two digits through my lips before spreading them wide, exposing my most intimate area to his gaze. “Mmhmm, al-already nice and wet. That’s it – that’s a good girl.”

At this point, his voice alone already had me tilting my hips forward and upward in anticipation of his talented tongue, but the ridiculous dildo stood in my way and I whined. Chuckling at my protest, he positioned the tip at my entrance and pressed his face forward. Once fully inserted, his mouth was now situated where I needed it the most and he pulled back the hood of my clit with one hand while the other adjusted the strap wrapped around his head, causing the dildo to shift and jostle inside me.

“ _Ah!_ ” I cried, the feeling of fullness taking my breath away as my cunt clenched around the thick toy. Rick chuckled at my reaction, which only served to jiggle it inside me more and I gripped his hair even tighter. “This isn’t going to work. Get rid of that stupid thing and let’s just fuck like normal, okay? I’ll even let you put it in my ass this time.”

“Mmm, no way, baby. I-I-I can tell you love it.”

The toy shifted again – with each movement of his chin – and I laughed. Something about this… I couldn’t bring myself to find it sexy. Rick’s mouth on my pussy? Hell, yeah. I had even begged him for that shit. But, this? 

Sensing my continued hesitation, he decided to cut the chatter and get down to business; wrapping his lips around my exposed bundle of nerves and gently suckling the way he knew drove me wild, he soon had me sighing and mewling in absolutely bliss. And, when I drew close, he could, no doubt, feel my cunt clench around the dildo with my impending orgasm. 

“Baby,” he began, pulling back just slightly. The small movement caught my attention once more and, now that I was sufficiently worked up, felt _amazing._ “Grind that pussy on my face.”

Rising up on one elbow, once more, I readjusted my grip on his hair and did as instructed; rolling my hips aggressively as he continued to lavish attention on my clit with his slick tongue. However, no matter how incredible it felt, the visual was still just as hilarious.

“Rick,” I said with a mixture of giggles and moans. “Oh my god…” I could feel the orgasm building each time I rolled my hips and the soft yet firm dildo ground delightfully against my g-spot. But, I couldn’t control the bubbles of laughter as they worked their way up my chest. They continued to erupt as small giggles at first as the pleasure mounted but soon morphed into delirious fits, wracking my body almost painfully. And, through it all, Rick managed to keep his concentration – flicking and massaging and rolling and swiping his tongue across my clit with laser like focus that was downright commendable. He was most definitely on a mission and I could tell that he wouldn’t be giving up on this session until I completely defiled is face.

So, I gave in to it; pulling his hair with force now – shoving his face and the dildo even deeper in my cunt – I continued to watch and laugh. And, something… _odd_ , began to happen. The continuous fits of laughter that had overtaken me pumped and flooded my circulatory system with drum barrels of endorphins, making me nearly insane with joy and compounding the pleasurable sensation of the dildo and Rick’s tongue to a degree that was overwhelming. 

_Holy shit_ , I thought as every muscle in my body tensed. _He’s really gonna do it. He’s gonna make me squirt while I’m laughing harder than I have in my –_

“Oh – oh – oh my god! Oh fuck!” I screamed between barking laughs, my thoughts cut off completely when every nerve ending in my upper half dulled to focus all sensation to my lower. 

“Shit yeah, kitten, soak my face,” Rick mumbled, the slight movement of his chin rolling the silicone dick on the perfect spot at just the perfect moment. And, I snapped. A guttural scream ripped from my throat as the most intense orgasm I’d ever experienced localized deep inside and pulsed outward through my body and my cunt in wave after wave.

It seemed to go on forever and the wonderful, tiny aftershocks had me whimpering and trembling like a newborn. And, still, I continued to giggle as Rick pulled the toy back and out of me. 

He was an absolute mess and I covered my face in my hands as it fumed like a furnace. But, peeking between my fingers, I caught him stretching the straps to lift the dildo up and over his head before tossing it unceremoniously beside me on the bed; his expression smug and infuriating. 

“Sure you – uh – y-y-you want me to get rid of it now, baby?” he asked, crawling his way up my body. 

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. The title is a Charlie Chaplin quote. I’m so sorry.


End file.
